xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ω Universitas
Ω Universitas ("Omega Universitas") is the name of an experimental weapon developed by the Galaxy Federation during the Miltian Conflict based off stolen designs of the U-TIC Organization's Proto Ω. Ω Universitas itself is stolen by the U-TIC Organization and taken to Labyrinthos on Miltia. Ω Universitas' operating system is incredibly adaptive to the mental state of its pilot. The configuration of the weapon changes with the mental state of the pilot as well, even transforming into "Id Mode", if the pilot becomes unstable and overly aggressive. It then becomes called Ω Id. When in Id Mode, Ω Universitas' power dramatically increases, but it is also harder for the pilot to control the craft. Because of this, Ω Universitas has been fitted with an artificial pilot program so that it can be controlled properly if there's ever a need to deploy it. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Ω Universitas is first fought when the group is escaping Labyrinthos. After defeated, it almost changes into Id Mode, but escapes. Ω Universitas can be refought near the end of the game after Citrine is defeated aboard the Durandal. She drops a key to the Weapons Development Area of the CAT Facility on Fifth Jerusalem, where the fight between KOS-MOS and Ω Res Novae was held. Revisiting the facility through the EVS, a player can enter the sealed-off section and fight both Ω Universitas and Ω Id. Episode III database An Omega-type test unit of an interstellar strategic integrated weapon system, independently developed from a concept procured by the Galaxy Federation government from the Immigrant Fleet nation. The freshly rolled-out unit was seized during the Miltian Conflict by the U-TIC Organization from a weapons plant under Federation jurisdiction. Although the unit's miniaturized body successfully lengthened its continuous operational time, the maximum power of its installed generator far exceeds its endurance rating. As a result, it was completed with a continuous operational time lower than what had been assumed at the start of development. In order to ameliorate its fragility, the unit is installed with a system that will transform itself into a configuration that can withstand the power of its generator as it rises. This revolutionary system reads the pilot's nerve impulses and automatically executes the transformation as his reaction speed to the unit increases. Unfortunately, the potential of this unit rests entirely on the mental state of the pilot. Faced with the danger of it going out of control if the pilot's nerve impulses become unbalanced, it is currently in the custody of the Special Weapons Development Sector of the Consolidated Advanced Technology Testing Ground as an unmanned unit, with an imitation personality installed as its pilot. Trivia * Ω Universitas shares a number of similarities to Weltall/Weltall-2, the central Gear of the spiritual sequel to Xenosaga, Xenogears. Ω Universitas looks remarkably similar to Weltall, right down to its fighting stance. Weltall itself was also a new weapon stolen from its creators and capable of transforming into Id Mode (Weltall-Id) based on the state of its pilot, protagonist Fei Fong Wong changing into Id. Also, both crafts excel in close range, weaponless combat. Category:Enemies Category:Ω Category:Weapons Category:Bosses